The present invention relates to power generation systems and more particularly, to the construction and maintenance of power generation systems.
An electric power generator generally includes a rotor that rotates within a stator core to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. The stator often includes a set of parallel rings which attach to at least one lead. The lead carries the power generated by the power generator typically to a bus adapter connected to connectors (e.g., flex connectors) that convey electric power to a plant bus for distribution to residential, commercial, and other consumers of electric power. Because the power generator is encased within a housing and the bus assembly is positioned outside the housing, the lead must extend from the power generator through the housing to connect to the bus adapter. Often, the lead extends from the housing through a lead box positioned on the housing. To facilitate the lead extension through the housing or, more specifically, the lead box, cleats associated with the main or neutral leads are fitted in the housing or lead box to hold in place therein the leads. To fit the cleat to the lead to secure the lead through the housing or lead box, a hole must be formed therein.
Most electrical power generator systems in use today are polyphase in the sense of utilizing multiple, distinct voltages that are out of step with one another. Commonly, an electric power generator is a three phase system. In a polyphase generator, multiple leads transfer power from the generator. For example, a three phase system will utilize three leads. Thus, in fitting the cleat to each lead for positioning each in the housing or lead box, multiple holes (typically, three) must be formed therein.
Specifically, in the context of a polyphase generator system having multiple leads, each of the holes must be appropriately spaced-apart so as to accommodate the multiple leads, while each hole must be of an appropriate dimension to accommodate the diameter of the lead to extend therethrough.
Conventional techniques for fitting a cleat associated with a lead have included attempting to take the large cleat into the lead-box in order to get an accurate fit between each lead and cleat. An alternative technique has been to use cardboard cutouts to mimic the alignment and size of each of the leads so as to accurately position and size each hole. The techniques have all proven to be inefficient in several respects. For one, these methods are time consuming. It is not only arduous but it is very time consuming to take the large cleat into the lead-box to attempt to gauge where each hole should be formed and how large it should be. A cardboard cutout may be somewhat less arduous, but ease comes at the cost of requiring even greater expenditure of time in precisely marking out the dimensions of the cutout if it is to be even remotely accurate.
Not only are these techniques inefficient, they are inaccurate as well. A cleat taken into the lead box can not easily be lined-up with corresponding leads. A cardboard cutout can inadvertently be bent or mangled as well as being inaccurately cut. As a result, there often are misalignments of the spacing between the holes for each lead. In addition, the sizing of the holes are frequently inaccurate. If the holes are not accurately aligned and sized, the cleat may be damaged. As a result material is wasted when the process has to be repeated. Thus, inefficiencies are exacerbated when time and material is wasted as a result of misalignment and inaccurate sizing.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention advantageously provides an apparatus to assist a user in aligning and sizing a plurality of spaced-apart channels to be formed in a cleat connected to a power generator housing so as to secure a plurality of leads extending from a power generator through the housing. The apparatus advantageously allows the channels to be accurately spaced-apart so that the distance between each matches the distance between each lead. Moreover, the apparatus advantageously assists the user in forming each channel such that the diameter or other dimensions accurately corresponds to the diameter or dimensions of the lead that is to extend therethrough. Among the advantages of the present invention are the ability to move the apparatus easily and quickly to any location, including adjacent a plurality of leads and a power generator housing through which the leads are to extend. The apparatus advantageously can adjust to reflect the alignment and size of the leads and then easily moved to be positioned adjacent the cleat or other structure in which channels are to be formed. Thus, the apparatus saves time, eases the burden, and avoids damage and waste in fitting channels to accommodate multiple leads.
The lead can be formed of a main member that is adapted to connect to a housing or other structure. A plurality of secondary members removably and movingly attach to the main member. In a preferred embodiment, the main member and each of the secondary members are each thin and substantially flat two-sided elongated pieces. Moreover, a channel is formed in each of the main member and the plurality of secondary members. Each channel preferably extends through both sides of the elongate pieces and extends almost the entire lengthwise extent thereof. The preferred means of fastening the secondary members to the main member is provided by a plurality of removable nut and bolt assemblies that extend into the respective channels. Thus, each secondary member slidably connects along almost the entire lengthwise extent of the main member and is able to be spaced-apart almost any distance from every other secondary member. Moreover, each elongate secondary member extends outwardly from the main member and is substantially free to move radially as well as axially relative to the main member.
The apparatus advantageously can be positioned adjacent the plurality of leads, and each of the plurality of secondary members can quickly and efficiently be made to correspond to the spacing between each of the leads. Then each of the respective secondary members can be secured in place using a corresponding nut and bolt assembly. Thus, rapidly and efficiently, the user has a secure guide where each channel is to be formed in a cleat or other support structure so as to accommodate the spacing between each of the leads.
Preferably associated with each secondary member, moreover, is a channel sizer that registers the diameter or dimension so as to also guide the user in forming the plurality of spaced-apart channels. Again, the user has a rapid and efficient means for registering the shape and dimension that each of the plurality of channels should have to properly accommodate therein a corresponding lead.
The present invention also provides a method for aligning and sizing a plurality of spaced-apart channels that are to be formed in a cleat or other support structure. The method preferably includes aligning a first section of a sectioned tool relative to a first lead spaced-apart from the support structure and at least a second section of a sectioned tool relative to a second lead spaced-apart the first lead a predetermined distance. The method further includes positioning the tool adjacent the support structure to guide a user of the tool in forming at least a first and a second hole in the support structure such that the first hole is spaced-apart from the second hole at the predetermined distance and such that each hole is sized to accommodate respectively each lead. In addition, the method further preferably includes registering the dimension (e.g., radial diameter) of each lead. These methods, too, improve accuracy in forming a plurality of channels as well as reduce effort and cut down on wasted time and materials stemming from inaccurate channel formation.